My Salvation
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Edward unexpectedly finds a dying boy one day and saves him, the events that occur after that day bring a new found joy into the life of the Cullens, especially Edward. However the boy is not what he seems to be. Yaoi, Shouta, Edward/OC :D
1. Alone

AN: Alright here is another story haha "_ i know i should be working on the other two i already have out but i really want to get this out! Alright up until now i've been writing J/E or E/J but this time i'm making an E/OC yes i know not many ppl like a story with an OC but I didn't think Jacob would fit the part of Edwards partner in this one(no offense Jakey n.n). Alright originally this was going to be a het story but yaoi always wins in my fics lol XD So lets get started!

Setting: Not all "Twilight" rules apply i changed a few things, also this is set when Edward first leaves to Alaska, so he hasn't gotten to know Bella yet(not that it matters :P)

Warnings: Yaoi(guyxguy yumminess) in later chapters, Possible OOC(although im gonna try to keep them in character), OC, Lemon(in later chapters), Shouta(google it! if u no likey don't come back!), Violence(although im not so good with fighting scenes yet *laughs nervously*) If you don't like any of these things in your fics please hit the back button and scurry on outta here! :D Don't say I didn't warn ya! XP

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Don't sue this poor little mexican lol XD

* * *

Chapter 1 *~~~Alone~~~*

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

_-Angel by Sarah Mclachlan-_

* * *

OC-POV-

"Now that your father is dead you are no longer welcomed to stay with the pack." The words came out with so much malice that I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. I knew I wasn't accepted here but my father always made things better, although he wasn't around much, he always protected me but now he's gone. With him around I always hoped that maybe one day the others would change their minds about me. I guess I was wrong.

"Now get the hell out of here you filthy half-breed!" As he said this he kicked dirt in my direction, since I was sitting on the ground next to my father's grave, the dirt got in my eyes. I started to rub my eyes while tears ran down my cheeks.

"B-but I don't have anywhere to g-go." I cried pitifully.

"Like we care! The only reason you were ever allowed to stay here was because of our leader, now that he is gone there's no way in hell your going to stay here!" He shouted. The boy that was yelling at me now had been nice to me before, but now he was glaring daggers at me. He wasn't alone, on either side of him were two others from the pack, Andrea on his right and Robert on his left, they were also glaring at me. Then Andrea spoke.

"Get out of here you brat! It's your fault they killed him! It's all your fault!" Suddenly she transformed into a dark brown wolf and lunged her-self at me. I quickly got up and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I soon realized that all three of them were after chasing after me. Although I had wolf blood in my veins, I wasn't as fast as the three of them. I ran through the trees of the dark forest knowing that if they caught up with me they would not hesitate to kill me. I could feel the rough forest floor on my bare feet, every now and then a rock or twig would cut the bottom of my feet, yet I ignored the pain and kept running. However I was not fast enough, sharp teeth roughly dug into my left leg. I instantly fell flat on my face, my forehead hitting a branch. I could feel my flesh open and blood drip down my face, another set of teeth ripped into my right leg. The pain was agonizing and I kept hoping that the blanket of unconsciousness would soon consume me. I could hear angry snarls and howls resonate from the walls of the forest. It was then that I decided to do the only thing I could do. I screamed.

E-POV-

I stopped, taking in the crisp air of the mountains and fine pine trees. Being all the way out here it really makes me wonder how I could have been so affected by the scent of that girl's blood. I was now heading back home, after my brief visit to the Denali Coven. Although it was a short time I spent there I knew my absence had affected my family, especially Esme, after the time I left her and Carlisle to go off on my own during my 'rebellion' she has always been wary of me leaving for too long. However I really needed some time alone and away from that girl, after Emmett and Jasper's suggesting to 'take care' of the problem I knew I had to take control of my urges. Just because the girl's blood tempts me to a point of madness does not mean she has to lose her life. I sigh, looking up at the setting sun, the red-orange hues covering the partly cloudy sky.

I can't wait to be back home after all I miss them all so much, even Rosalie, at this I smile at myself. I begin to run toward the direction of Washington when a blood curling scream fills the air, and the scent of blood fills my nose. This really shouldn't concern me, but strangely enough I couldn't stop myself from going towards where the scent of blood was overpowering. The closer I got the more I could hear loud snarls and growls. I picked up my pace dodging any tree branches in my way until I arrived at a small clearing. There I saw three large wolves huddled up around something. I instantly knew that the blood was coming from the creature they were surrounding. Without thinking it twice a loud growl ripped from my throat. The three of them quickly turned their heads my way, and based on their thoughts they had no idea what I _really_ was. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed just how big these wolves were, much larger than any regular wolves I had ever seen...well except for-

"Werewolves."

* * *

_**AN: Alright short but to the point right? I've already got more on this story i just need to type it so if all goes well i'll have it up tomorrow! :D more will be revealed in next chappie! please please review! so that i know someone out there is interested in this story if not i'll take it down coz i don't like wasting time on fics no one reads, thats just me. **_

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_**


	2. Race Home

AN:/ Alright thankies to you guys who wanna continue on reading this story! Let's begin shall we!!! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Warning: see chapter 1! All warnings apply! Not all 'Twilight' rules apply I've made changes!

* * *

Chapter 1 *~~~Race Home~~~*

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Untill you find it there _

_And lead it back home._

_-Bring me to life by Evanecense_

* * *

"Werewolves." The word slipped from my mouth unintentionally, but as soon as it was said the three wolves growled ferociously. My eyes darted to the creature on the forest floor but I was unable to see what it was because one of the wolves was obscuring it with it's body. I kept telling myself that I should leave this matter alone but something told me to stay and fight or else that creature would die. I didn't have much time to think it over though, as one of them lunged itself at me. I however reacted quickly simply pushing it away with my hand. It landed in a near by tree with a whimper. I could instantly tell these wolves were inexperienced fighters, nothing at all like the ones I've encountered before. The other two charged at me, confusion and fear in their thoughts, I evaded them easily and then threw them both to where their companion was. I let another growl rip through my lips and saw the three of them retreat. I had little time to bask in my victory as I heard a small whimper come from behind me. I turned to find myself face to face with a very frightened boy. He was small, probably around 5 or 6 years old. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. His skin had a light natural tan, all in all this kid could only be described as adorable.

However once I registered his frightened expression I panicked. I wasn't used to dealing with small children, especially not one's that looked scared to death, but I wasn't planning on leaving just yet. He had multiple deep wounds all over his small body. Blood was everywhere and I could tell he was close to fainting from the bloodloss. The overpowering scent tensed my body, the monster inside me begged to taste the honey scented blood, but I used every bit of humanity I had left and resisted.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me." He said suddenly, trying to scoot away from me. His voice was barely audible but I caught every word. Something surprised me though, I could not hear his thoughts at all. How odd.

"Don't worry I won't. I'm here to help." I said as reassuring as I could. I saw his eyes start to drift close and I was instantly at his side. He was losing too much blood and I knew he didn't have much time.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me. Tell me, where do you live? Where are your parents?" I asked him while gently picking him up. I needed to get him to his parents fast or to a hospital. However what he told me next changed my plans.

"I-I don't have anywhere to call home, and my parents are dead." He replied, his green eyes looked into my golden one's and I knew what I had to do next.

"Alright then, just stay awake for a while I need to get you Carlisle." I said more to myself than him, and began my run home. I wouldn't take too long maybe about ten minutes, but every minute was crucial for this boys life.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice very weak.

"My name is Edward. What's yours?" I asked. I needed to keep him awake or else he could fall into a coma.

"Ethan. You're...you're a vampire aren't you?" The question caught me off guard. Although after seeing me fight off three wolves and now that im running at an incredle speed, it shouldn't surprise me that he figured it out, but to so quickly asume I was a vampire is a bit odd.

"How did you know?" I asked looking down at him. To my surpirse he smiled.

"Because I've met one before, and you're eyes are the same color." He responded. You've got to be kidding me. He sure was full of surprises. I wanted to continue my conversation with him but I suddenly heard Alice's thoughts.

_'I smell blood...and lots of it.' _

I was then bombarded with the rest of my families thoughts.

"Edward?" Esme was the first one at my side. Different emotions flashed through her face ranging from happiness to shock.

"Edward! What happened?" Alice questioned as she appeared next to me, Jasper at her side.

"I'll explain later but now I need you to help him Carlisle." I said as he rushed to my side, Rosalie and Emmett behind him. I was about to hand him Ethan when I felt his hand grip my shirt tightly, a small whimper leaving his mouth. I gently pried his hand off my shirt and told him not to worry.

"He won't hurt you. He'll make you better okay?" I said as I carefully handed Ethan over to Carlisle. I saw worry flash through his eyes as Carlisle rushed into the house. I too was worried, but I worried over him far more than I should have. I wasn't the only one who noticed this, Jasper looked over at me quizzically.

_'Glad you're back. Oh and don't worry too much Carlisle will have him fixed up in no time.' _He thought. I knew he was trying to calm me down.

I nodded, and began to walk toward the house. Then the thought hit me. I looked over at Jasper and the rest of my family confusion in my eyes. They all seemed to know what I was thinking, Emmett spoke first.

"Yeah...I have no idea what's going on." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's like his blood doesn't appeal to me...but I'm not sure why." Rosalie continued. "You're not the one who caused that, right? All of his wounds?" She asked suddenly her eyes narrowing.

"No. It was something else." I said, still confused over why they didn't even feel the urge to attack Ethan eventhough he was covered in blood. I could tell Jasper was proud of himself.

"Edward we really need to talk." Esme said while grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the house. "But first go get changed so we can have a proper reunion." She chided. I cracked a smile and asked them to go check on Ethan. Although I could hear his heartbeat I needed to know he was okay. I quickly showered and changed and rushed downstairs. When I arrived they were all coming out of the basement. After the many years of working as a doctor Carlisle had aquired some of the hospitals vital equipment. He always said 'you ever know when we might need it' especially with a house full of vampires that could attack a human at anytime.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is fine, although he did lose a lot of blood. I gave him a small doze of anesthesia to soothe his pain, he is sleeping now." Carlisle said gently.

"Now we talk." Esme said with a smile.


	3. New Member

AN:/ Alright another chapter! wow this fic is so much easier to write idk why hehe ^_^ so let's start!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Warnings: see chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 2 *~~~New Memeber~~~*

_This is the story of a girl_  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs_  
_I absolutely love her_  
_When she smiles  
-Absolutely (Story of a girl) by Nine Days-_

* * *

"Now we talk" Esme said with a smile. So many thoughts swirled around me and they all focused on one person. Ethan.

"Edward who is that boy?" Alice asked curiosity in her smooth voice. I sighed before responding.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that his name is Ethan, he has no home, his parents are dead, and he was violently attacked by werewolves." I said as clearly as possible. I heard both Rosalie and Esme gasp in shock, Jasper and Emmett's eyes narrowed and Carlisle shook his head sadly. Alice was the only one that didn't show any emotion. I could tell by her thoughts that she was analyzing this information carefully, and then something caught my attention.

"You can't see him can you?" I inquired, pretty much knowing the answer. Everyone looked at her now their thoughts flaring questions.

"No...it's strange I couldn't see you coming back, or you finding him...it's all too blurry and I can't make anything out." She said, confused.

"I know what you mean, his mind is completely blank to me, just like that girl's." I replied, leaning against the wall.

"Damn dude maybe you're just losing your touch." Emmett said jokingly. I just rolled my eyes.

"That wouldn't explain why I can't see any visions with him, Em." Alice corrected.

"Alright besides this, what are we going to do with him?" Rose suddenly asked.

"For the time being I think we should let him stay here." Carlisle said. Esme quickly nodded in agreement.

"What?! You can't be serious Carlisle, what if he finds out what we are?" Rosalie argued. I could hear Jasper agree with her in his mind.

"He already knows what we are." I stated. Rose turned to look at me with disbelief in her face.

"And no I didn't tell him, actually he has already encountered one of our kind before." I finished. Rosalie faltered, her reaction changed to surprise.

"Well then there is no reason for him not to stay right?" Emmett spoke up.

"Edward?" Carlisle stared at me, silently asking for my answer. _'It's up to you my son.'_

"No, not me. I'll talk to Ethan when he wakes up and ask him where he wants to go." I said turning my head toward the basement's entrance, where I could hear his steady breathing. The idea of him staying here with us didn't seem so terrible.

"What about the werewolves? Did he know about them too?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." I replied.

* * *

"Call of Duty!"

"God of War."

"Call of Duty!"

"God of War."

The debate of what game they were going to play next was rather amusing. Emmett and Jasper had been playing for the past three hours and were now deciding what game to play next. Rosalie rolled her eyes at them while continuing to paint her nails, while Alice simply ignored them by reading a book. I stood up from the couch, where I had been trying to write a new piece of music, and headed toward the basement.

"No inspiration?" I heard Esme say as I stepped inside. She had been there for about an hour, I new her maternal instincts were flaring now. I smiled at her as I sat in a chair beside the bed. Carlisle had left for his night shift at the hospital about two hours ago, so each of us had come to check on Ethan at least once.

"No. None at all." I said. I turned to look at Ethan's sleeping form.

"He sure is full of mystery, isn't he?" Esme said while standing up from the chair across the bed. "I'll be back in a while." She continued as she started for the door.

"Grocery store?" I questioned once I heard her thoughts.

"Well I figure he will be hungry once he wakes up." Esme says happily.

"Uh...but aren't most grocery store closed at 4:00 a.m." I respond.

"Wal-Mart's open now!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Great! Then I'll go there." Esme smiled. I hear the rest of them say they want to go too. Before I can protest, they're all gone.

"Guess it's just me and you..." I drift off. The low sound of thunder is the only sound in the room besides Ethan's steady breathing. I'm about to leave when I hear him grunt. I turn to look at him and see him twisting in the bed. I assume he is having a nightmare and wake him up.

"Hey, wake up...Ethan wake up." I say gently shaking his shoulder. He finally snaps his eyes open, and sits up on the bed. He is softly gasping and I see little beads of sweat run down his face.

"W-where am I?" He asks shakily. He turns his brilliant emerald eyes towards me.

"You're at my house. Don't you remember anything." I ask in return.

"Yeah everything is coming back now." He then slowly hangs his head. The smell of salty tears instantly fills my nose. Why is he crying? Is he scared or in pain?

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I ask gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head, trying to wipe his tears away with his hands.

"M-my d-dad he is...n-not here a-anymore." He cries. I guess he just remembered his father's passing. I have a strong urge to comfort him, but I don't know how. The only thing that comes to mind is...

He gasps as I wrap my arms around him, but instead of pulling away he buries himself deeper into my embrace. I allow him to cry all he needs, every now and then he mumbles something about not having a place to stay or the fact that he is now alone. I just rub soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down.

"Y-you're cold." He says after he calms down. I can't help but laugh softly at his words. I let him go but he still has my shirt gripped with his tiny hands.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"I feel...good and sad." He mumbles burying his face in my chest.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father and mother. Although I can't do anything about that I heard you say you have no home, correct?"

He responded with a small nod.

"Well would you like to stay here with me and my family?" I asked. Ethan quickly pulled back enough to stare into my face, his green eyes as wide as saucers.

"R-really?!" Ethan questioned, his tone unbelieving.

"Yes, however I understand if you would rather be taken somewhere else like an orphanage or t-"

"No! Please I want to stay here!" Ethan interrupted.

"Of course you can stay. Wait until the rest of the family hears they'll be ecstatic." I said smiling. I then heard a very loud growl come form Ethan's stomach.

"Hungry?"

"A little." He replied, a light blush on his cheeks. I knew because of his injuries in his legs he would not be able to walk for a few days, so I gingerly picked him up from the bed and carried him to the kitchen. I sat him on the black tiled counter.

"So how old are you Ethan?" I asked, trying to make conversation while we waited for the others to return.

"I'm nine, but I'm almost ten!" Ethan said proudly.

_Thought he was younger. _I mused.

"So what are the others like, Edward?" He suddenly asked. I cracked a smile.

"Well lets start with...Rosalie, she can be pretty hard to deal with at times, but she is a very good person at heart. She honestly wants the best for everyone, even though she can be pretty selfish at times," Ethan nodded as I continued. "Emmett is Rosalie's husband, he is a very good guy, he jokes a lot but always means well. You can always count on him for anything and everything. Jasper is the blonde one, like Rosalie, he is always very attentive of others feelings and he can also control emotions." Ethan's eyes widened in amazement at this, I inwardly smiled. "Alice is Jasper's wife, she is the greatest sister I could have ever asked for, although she has a bit of a shopping obsession, don't tell her I told you." Ethan laughed at this. "She has premonitions, she can see what happens in the future, however for some reason she can't see you in any of her visions. Anyway next is Esme and Carlisle they are great, Esme has been like a mother to me these past years, same goes for Carlisle he has been a wonderful adoptive father and I know they will all treat you with love and care." I finished trying to make him fell as comfortable with our family as possible, however I knew all I said was true.

"What about you Edward?" Ethan asked. I was slightly confused.

"What about me?"

"Well you talked about them being nice and that they will take care of me, but will you do that too?" Ethan asked shyly, shifting his eyes to the floor. "I mean I know your nice or else you would not have saved me, oh and thank you for that, you know what just ignore what I said." Ethan rambled. I let out a chuckle at his nervousness.

"Of course I'll take care of you, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be like an older brother okay?" I said walking up to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad I'm not alone anymore." Ethan responded.

"You're not, you're part of our family now." I said. I could faintly hear the tires of a car come closer to the house and I knew that the rest of the family was coming back. They were about to greet the new member of our coven.

* * *

**AN: ok so this was so much longer but i had to cut it in half cuz it would have been really long and I don't like extremely long chapters. anyways this is pretty much a filler chappie but it is very important cuz it has a bit of bonding between Eddie and Ethan for now they will have a fluffy brothery-relationship but that will change in due time hehehe ^_^**

**Please Review my lovely readers! XD**


End file.
